Y DONDE ESTA EL POLLO? version 3
by Yunuen 69
Summary: Shun está muy triste porque extraña a su hermano mayor, y sus amigos del alma no saben qué hacer. ¿Tú que serías capaz de hacer por ver feliz a un amigo?
1. La tristeza de Shun

.

Hola =)

En septiembre cumplo mi Quinto Aniversario en Saint Seiya.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que han leído mis fics.

Les aseguro que he leído todos los comentarios, aunque no me haya sido posible responderlos, pero he leído todas las lindas palabras que me han dejado.

¡Gracias!

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

Es un día gris.

El Sol está oculto tras las gruesas nubes que amenazan con una ligera lluvia, y aunque es verano, incluso se siente un poco de frío.

En días así, se antoja no abandonar la cama; sin embargo, hay tres chicos que quieren salir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial. Cuando tienen tiempo libre, su único deseo es poder hacer cosas que hacen los chicos comunes.

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga están preparados para el frío con sus bufandas, chamarras y gorros. Shun es quien no quiere abandonar su confortable camita. Pero no es sólo que Shun no quiera enfrentar el frío clima: desde que los chicos regresaron a la Mansión Kido, Shun ha tenido un ánimo decaído y ha estado más callado de lo usual.

Hyoga decide ir otra vez con Shun para convencerlo a que los acompañe; quizás salir a dar la vuelta pueda animarlo.

Seiya y Shiryu esperan en la entrada principal de la Mansión.

Diez minutos después, Hyoga baja las escaleras sin la compañía de Shun.

Al estar al lado de los otros dos, Hyoga mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Ya está preocupándome. – admite Shiryu.

\- Podemos traerle un regalo. – sugiere Seiya.

\- Shun está bastante triste. – dice Hyoga – Siento que cualquier cosa que le compremos, no lo hará feliz. -

\- ¿Ni siquiera un bonito regalo? – pregunta Seiya.

\- Ni siquiera un bonito regalo. –

\- Cada que volvemos a la Mansión, – dice Shiryu – por lo regular Shun permanece con una actitud serena. –

\- Él no es como Seiya - dice Hyoga con un tono burlón – que se la pasa quejándose de dolor por todos los huesos que le han roto. -

\- Me quejo – dice Seiya a la defensiva – porque sí me duele. -

\- Pero hablando en serio, - dice Shiryu - creo que Shun está pasando por una depresión. Finalmente su frágil espíritu ha sido quebrado tras las innumerables peleas. -

\- El espíritu de Shun no es frágil. – dice Seiya con incredulidad – Shun posee unos de los cosmos más poderosos. –

\- Shiryu se refiere – dice Hyoga – a que Shun ya no puede tolerar el ir en contra de su naturaleza. –

\- ¿Su naturaleza? - evidentemente Seiya no logra comprender.

\- Escucha Seiya: – Shiryu le pide que preste atención – la armadura de Andrómeda ha sido reclamada por sólo unos cuantos jóvenes a lo largo de las innumerables guerras libradas a través de los siglos, porque esa armadura es una de las más difíciles de reclamar. –

\- Yo diría – dice Hyoga – que es la segunda más difícil de obtener. La primera es la armadura de Fénix. –

\- Por lo que – dice Shiryu – han sido escasos los Caballeros de Andrómeda que han participado en las guerras Santas. -

\- Sin mencionar – dice Hyoga – que nuestro Ikki es el primer Caballero de Fénix. -

\- ¿Y por qué? – vuelve a cuestionar Seiya.

\- Porque – dice Shiryu - no cualquiera puede hacerse de esas armaduras, a diferencia de la armadura de Pegaso. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Yo tuve – dice Hyoga orgulloso - que destruir con mis manos desnudas un colosal bloque de hielo de miles de años. –

\- Y yo – dice Shiryu también con orgullo – tuve que invertir el flujo natural de una incesante cascada. -

\- Y tú, Seiya – dice Hyoga otra vez en un tono burlón – sólo tuviste que vencer a un grandulón. Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera. –

\- Eso es lo que tuve que hacer. – Seiya se encoge de hombros.

\- Ha habido – dice Shiryu - un Caballero de Pegaso prácticamente en cada una de las guerras Santas. –

\- Entonces – dice Seiya con una feliz sonrisa – Pegaso les va ganando a todos los Caballeros al ser el más participativo. -

\- A lo que voy – Shiryu se está desesperando, un poco – es que el prospecto a Caballero no necesariamente debe tener una fuerza física descomunal; tampoco es necesario que posea un cosmo potencialmente devastador. La armadura es la que elige a su portador, puntualizando un sublime y quisquilloso criterio para ello, por lo tanto… - Shiryu se queda con la mente en blanco – Se me fue la idea. – se aleja de sus dos amigos para despejar su mente.

\- Shiryu, regresa. – le pide Hyoga y Shiryu voltea – Lamento que Seiya te haya hecho perder el hilo de tus ideas. Shun ya me ha dicho qué le pasa. -

\- ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho? – le cuestiona Seiya intrigado.

\- ¿Nos lo dirás ahora? – Shiryu regresa para enterarse.

\- Todos – responde Hyoga - hemos tenido que superar dolor, miedos y tristezas y lo hemos logrado. Shun sólo necesita tiempo para superar su tristeza, y yo esperaba que se recuperara pronto; pero esta vez le ha sido un poco más difícil. –

\- ¿Y entonces? – Shiryu se cruza de brazos porque Hyoga está hablando con rodeos.

\- Extraña a su hermano. -

\- Oh. – dicen Shiryu y Seiya entre sorprendidos y avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta.

\- No lo culpo. – dice Shiryu bajando sus brazos – Desde que fuimos enviados a los diferentes lugares de entrenamiento, en realidad, jamás han vuelto a estar juntos. -

\- No hay nada – Seiya baja la cabeza sintiéndose inútil – que pueda reemplazar a un hermano. -

\- Por eso – dice Hyoga – no me animaba a contarles. Nos sentiremos peor que Shun por no poder ayudarlo. -

\- Ya no quiero ir al centro comercial. – dice Seiya.

\- Cancelaré mi vuelo a China. – dice Shiryu.

\- Y yo mi viaje a Siberia. – dice Hyoga – Pospondremos nuestros viajes para acompañar a Shun, pero sólo podemos hacerlo por unos días. Sunrei te necesita, Shiryu. Miho y los niños te necesitan, Seiya. Shun sabe que hay quienes nos necesitan y él jamás nos ha pedido que nos quedemos. Shun es consciente de ello; ojala Ikki lo fuera con respecto a Shun. -

\- Y ni hay cómo hacerle – dice Seiya ahora algo enojado, hasta se cruza de brazos – para que Ikki venga y viera que Shun sufre por su culpa. –

\- Ikki sólo se aparece – dice Hyoga también un tanto enfadado – cuando Shun está en peligro de muerte. – no se da cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Seiya y Shiryu.

Shiryu y Seiya se miran y después miran a Hyoga.

A Hyoga le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

\- Olviden eso que dije. -

\- No puedes – dice Shiryu – dar marcha atrás a la palabra dicha. –

\- Sí puedo. –

\- No puedes. –

\- Sí puedo. –

\- No puedes. –

\- Es un secreto y sí puedo negar lo que dije. –

\- Si así de bien guardas los secretos… -

\- Sí sé guardar secretos. -

\- Oigan. – Seiya se interpone entre Hyoga y Shiryu – Es por Shun. –

Hyoga mira a Seiya y después a Shiryu. Es obvio que estén preocupados por su amigo.

\- De acuerdo. – Hyoga da su brazo a torcer - ¿Qué quieren saber?-

\- Lo que dijiste – dice Seiya ahora impaciente – de que Ikki aparece cuando Shun puede morir. –

\- Pues eso: gracias a su conexión de hermanos, si Shun está en peligro, Ikki se teletransporta, sin importar en que parte del mundo se encuentre Shun, y lo salva. –

Shiryu toma su mentón como gesto de meditación; se queda reflexionando en las palabras de Hyoga.

Seiya imita el gesto de su amigo.

\- Así que - Seiya se dice a sí mismo después de meditar por unos segundos – Ikki regresaría si Shun está en peligro… -

Sus palabras distraen a Shiryu de sus pensamientos y se le queda mirando a él.

\- No me gusta esa mirada. – admite con una leve expresión de miedo en su rostro.

\- Me da escalofríos – dice Hyoga con temor – cuando a Seiya se le ocurre una idea. -

\- 69 -

Esta historia se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas se dio la oportunidad de poder escribirla.

Mi teoría sobre que hay armaduras más complicadas de obtener que otras, es una teoría mía, más que nada para reírme de Seiya n.n

Según yo (o tú me corregirás, estimado lector), Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu no saben que cada que Shun pelea y está por perder el combate, y la vida, Ikki aparece de la nada y lo salva. Lo que sí saben ellos, es que Ikki desaparece al ganar la guerra, dejando a Shun solo con su soledad. A Seiya se le ha ocurrido una idea para remediar esto.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. El plan maquiavélico de Seiya

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya están en la cocina.

Ellos se han quitado los abrigos, las bufandas, los guantes y los gorros porque en la Mansión hace calorcito, y más en la cocina, ya que Shiryu está preparando un delicioso chocolate.

Y mientras Shiryu cocina, Seiya y Hyoga aguardan sentados a la mesa.

\- ¿Ya está el chocolatito? – Seiya pregunta ciertamente impaciente.

\- Sí, ya está listo. – Shiryu apaga la estufa y busca cuatro tazas para servirle a cada quien.

\- ¡Qué bien! – es obvio el entusiasmo de Seiya – Voy por Shun. – se levanta de su asiento, pero primero saca un plátano del refrigerador, y se va por Shun.

\- Por un segundo – dice Hyoga – el Pony me asustó. Creí que su plan para darle ánimos a Shun sería más extremo. -

\- Yo también, – Shiryu le sirve chocolate caliente a su amigo – pero su plan era el chocolate. No hay nada como el chocolate para alegrar el alma. –

\- Nada. – Hyoga recibe su taza – Spacibo [Gracias]. – sopla sobre el chocolate antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Shiryu sirve otra taza de chocolate, en eso, regresa Seiya.

\- Ya viene. – les informa a los otros dos.

\- Menos mal que aceptó beber chocolate con nosotros. – dice Shiryu con una sonrisa; le entrega la taza a Seiya.

\- ¡Pero vengan! – Seiya deja la taza sobre la mesa y apremia a sus amigos para que vayan con él a la puerta de la cocina.

\- Siento que – dice Hyoga – no debemos presionar a Shun. -

\- Hay que esperarlo, sentados. – sugiere Shiryu.

\- Y vamos a esperarlo. – dice Seiya – pero vengan nomás a la puerta. –

Conociendo lo testarudo que puede ser Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga se acercan a la puerta.

Es cuando ven que Shun ya va bajando las escaleras, agarrando el pasamanos como es debido.

Shun parece estar tranquilo.

\- No se ve feliz. – dice Seiya algo inquieto.

\- Al menos se ve tranquilo. – dice Shiryu.

\- ¡Pero sí se va a poner bien feliz! – dice Seiya ahora conteniendo su propia felicidad.

\- Después de beber chocolate, – dice Hyoga – espero que sí. –

\- Lo digo porque – dice Seiya – cuando Shun pise la cáscara de plátano que puse en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras y resbale y ruede por las escaleras… -

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Hyoga y Shiryu miran a Seiya sorprendidos.

Qué digo "sorprendidos"…

¡HYOGA Y SHIRYU MIRAN A SEIYA CON LOS OJOS DESENCAJADOS DE SUS ÓRBITAS, ALARMADOS POR LA BARBARIDAD QUE ACABA DE HACER!

(Hay tragedias que pueden ocurrir en milésimas de segundos, y la tragedia que está por sucederle a nuestro amable Shun, va a ocurrir en milésimas de segundos.)

A Shun le faltan unos cuantos peldaños de las escaleras, justo ese endemoniado tramo en que las escaleras tiene una pronunciada curva y los peldaños parecen desaparecer, pero tú sigues bajando, confiado en que, como has bajado esas escaleras muchas veces, no te preocupas por mirar en dónde pisas.

Shiryu e Hyoga sólo atinan a volver la mirada hacia Shun, y…

Shun se detiene, se inclina, recoge una cáscara de plátano, y prosigue su camino hacia la cocina.

Shiryu y Hyoga exhalan. El susto fue tal, que ni se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de respirar durante esos larguísimos segundos.

\- _Doy gracias a los Dioses_ – se dice Hyoga para sí mismo – _que Shun siempre es muy cuidadoso._ -

\- No funcionó. - dice Seiya realmente decepcionado.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan – Shiryu le pregunta a Seiya muy molesto - para darle ánimos a Shun? - pero teniendo que contenerse porque Shun se aproxima - ¿Exponerlo al peligro para que Ikki aparezca? -

\- Pues sí. – responde Seiya sin entender el enojo de Shiryu.

Hyoga y Shiryu asesinan con la mirada al despistado de Seiya, pero Seiya ya está ideando otra idea.

(Chicos, no deberían molestarse en hacer el esfuerzo por asesinar a Seiya: ni siquiera los Dioses han podido matarlo).

\- 69 –

A quien van a matar es a mí por el capítulo tan corto, pero creo que se entiende cuál es el plan de Seiya para traer de regreso al mendigo de Ikki.

Espero que las siguientes ideas de Seiya sean más elaboradas.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	3. Chapuzón

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

El día continúa nublado y frío, aunque a pequeños ratos el sol se asoma. Parece una disputa exclusivamente entre el verano y el invierno (sí, así de loco está el clima gracias al calentamiento global; el pobre otoño ha sido mandado a un rincón).

Sin embargo, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu seguían pensando que aún era buena idea ir al centro comercial así con ese clima, y aprovechando que Shun había salido de la cama, Hyoga comienza a empujarlo disimuladamente hacia la puerta.

\- Sólo quiero – le dice Shiryu a Shun mientras le ayuda a ponerse una chamarra – ver si hay algo bonito que pudiera regalarle a Sunrei. –

\- Yo también – le dice Hyoga a Shun mientras le coloca una bufanda alrededor del cuello – quiero ir a ver. Sólo vamos a ver y a cotizar precios porque quiero llevarles algo a mis conocidos en Siberia. -

\- Yo quiero ver – le dice Seiya a Shun mientras le entrega un par de guantes – si puedo hallar algún bonito brincolín para los niños. –

Notando la insistencia de sus amigos, y además que no quiere que ellos se sientan desconsolados porque se nota que quieren ir todos juntos, Shun acepta.

\- Puedo aprovechar y buscar estambre. –

\- ¿Para? – Seiya pregunta curioso.

\- Al parecer, el invierno va a adelantarse, y necesito estambre para tejer un suéter. –

\- Ah. –

\- También podemos buscar estambre. – dice Hyoga feliz porque Shun al menos va a distraerse.

Así que salen de la Mansión y, mientras recorren el camino que lleva a la reja principal, discuten sobre ir en autobús (la parada está algo retirada, pero prefieren caminar). Siguen caminando rumbo a la reja principal, sólo que a mitad del camino está una enorme fuente (Saori la mandó poner creyendo que se vería elegante). Ya que la fuente está activa (una fuente es muy bella si está echando chorros de agua por todas partes), a Seiya se le ocurre algo.

\- "Agua, mucha agua… Cielo nublado, muy nublado… Frío, mucho frío…" -

Seiya se pierde en sus pensamientos y no presta atención a la plática.

\- Estaba pensando, - dice Shiryu tratando de ver la manera en la que su amigo no vuelva a su estado depresivo – que quizás, Shun, pudieras ensenarme a tejer. –

\- Claro. – responde Shun sin pensarlo mucho y aceptando sin más.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Shiryu, – Hyoga sigue el plan de su amigo el pelinegro – en vez de comprar algo, para la próxima, nosotros podemos tejerlo, y tú, Shun, puedes enseñarnos. –

\- Me parece buena idea. – dice Shun, pero esta vez, sonríe un poco - En todo caso, - dice un poquito más animado – sé de un local donde el estambre es de buena calidad. -

\- Pues vamos allá. – dice Shiryu.

Contentos porque Shun está contento, Shiryu e Hyoga buscan el apoyo del otro amigo, justo cuando van pasando junto a la fuente.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Seiya? – le pregunta Shiryu.

\- ¡SÍÍÍ! – Seiya exclama exageradamente entusiasta, se detiene, extiende los brazos hacia Shun, pero Shun sigue caminando junto a los demás antes de comprender que Seiya va a darle un abrazo, y Seiya avanza hacia Shun en el segundo en el que él da un paso más y…

¡SSSSQQQQUUUUUAASSSHHHHHHH!

… cae en la fuente.

\- ¡Seiya! –

Seiya chapotea unos instantes en el agua antes de que sus tres angustiados amigos le ayuden a salir.

\- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! –

\- Hay que llevarlo adentro. – dice Hyoga sabiendo que habiendo un clima tan frío, y si se te ocurre echarte un clavado en la fuente, puedes enfermar.

Ya en la sala, le ayudan a Seiya a despojarse de la ropa mojada, aunque gracias a que estaba bien abrigado, Seiya se queda con la ropa interior térmica. Los otros también se empaparon, pero sólo tuvieron que quitarse las chamarras, los guantes, los suéteres y los zapatos.

Shiryu envuelve a Seiya con una manta, mientras Hyoga fue a la lavandería a dejar la ropa mojada y Shun fue a la cocina a preparar té caliente.

\- ¡Bbbrrrrrr! ¡Quééé frrríííooooo! – dice el tembloroso de Seiya.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando hacer? – Shiryu le pregunta tratando de mantenerse calmado.

\- Sí. – Hyoga dice al regresar; él está algo impaciente - ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Empujar a Shun para que cayera en la fuente? –

\- SSSSííí. – responde Seiya al tiempo en que se sienta en el sofá – SSSSSiii SSShhhuuunnn caaaíííaaa ennn laaaa fuuuuenteeeee, IIIkkiii nnooo ddddeeeejjjjaaaarrrríííaaa qquueeee cccaaayyyerrraaa yyy ssssseeee eeenfffeeermmaaarraaaa…. -

\- El que se va a enfermar – dice Hyoga – va a ser otro. – pero deja de reprender a Seiya porque Shun regresa con una bandeja sobre la que hay varias tazas con té caliente.

\- Traje té para todos. –

\- Gracias. – Shiryu toma una taza y se la entrega a Seiya, luego él toma una taza y se sienta al lado de Seiya; Hyoga también toma una taza y se sienta del otro lado de Seiya; Shun deja la bandeja en la mesita de estar y toma su taza para sentarse al lado de Hyoga.

Permanecen en silencio degustando el té calientito.

Pasado un rato, Seiya suspira de alivio.

\- Aahh… ya entré en calor. -

\- Eres un despistado. – dice Shiryu; las reprimendas regresan.

\- Qué bueno – dice Hyoga – que la fuente no es tan profunda, porque no sabes nadar y te hubieras ahogado. -

\- Sí sé nadar. – dice Seiya en su defensa.

\- Yo me quedaré con Seiya. – dice Shun – Si aún quieren ir al centro comercial, Hyoga y Shiryu, yo cuidaré de Seiya. –

\- No. – Seiya protesta – Vayan ustedes, yo estoy bi… ¡AAAACCCHUUUUUUU! -

Hyoga y Shiryu miran a Seiya que ya le hizo mal la mojada, después se miran, y luego miran a Shun.

\- Podemos – dice Shiryu – ir mañana. –

\- Sí. – dice Hyoga – No se antoja salir a la calle con este clima. –

\- Mejor – dice Shiryu – nos quedamos en casa. Podemos ver una película. –

Shun está un poco confundido. Sus amigos parecían que sí querían ir al centro comercial porque pasado mañana van a partir, y por eso, tenían cierta urgencia en conseguir obsequios. Aunque es verdad, todavía pueden ir por los obsequios mañana.

\- ¿Y qué película vemos? – pregunta Shun al sentirse menos tenso por la urgencia de los regalos.

\- ¡'Bebo'! – dice Seiya, pero no se le entiende porque ya se le constipó la nariz.

\- Mejor veamos – dice Hyoga al momento de ponerse de pie ignorando lo que dijo Seiya (va a ir por más mantas para que todos puedan abrigarse) – 'Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean.' -

\- ¡'Biu mab'! – dice Seiya.

\- ¿Prefieres – Shiryu le pregunta a Shun – ver alguna, Shun? –

\- La que elijan estará bien para mí. –

\- "Siempre pensando en los demás – piensa Shiryu con tristeza – antes que en ti." –

\- ¡'Guigui pu'! – dice Seiya.

\- ¿Qué tal – Hyoga regresa con las mantas – 'El cuento de la princesa Kaguya'? -

Los demás asienten, hasta Seiya.

Shiryu busca los pañuelos y además la película en el sistema de cable, Hyoga acomoda las mantas y Shun prepara más té.

En un momento, los cuatro, sentados en el sofá y envueltos en mantas, disfrutan de una tarde de películas (con algunas interrupciones por parte de Seiya y sus estornudos).

Aunque Hyoga no presta del todo su atención a la pantalla led. Con Shun recargado en su brazo, comienza a cuestionarse sobre la posibilidad de abandonar a su suerte a su amigo y sobre el horrible remordimiento que lo va a agobiar.

\- 69 –

 **N/A** : Brincolín le decimos acá en México a los inflables en los que los niños pueden saltar por horas. Las películas a las que Seiya se referí eran Lego, Your name y Winnie Pooh. "El cuento de la Princesa Kaguya" es una película del estudio Ghibli (responsable de películas como "El Viaje de Chihiro" y "Mi Vecino Totoro".

.

Este otro plan de Seiya pudo ser simple, pero la idea es ir escalando en complejidad.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	4. Sándwiches

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

Durante la tarde estuvo lloviendo.

Está por anochecer y la lluvia ha aminorado. Ahora sólo es un ligero chipi chipi.

Sin embargo, los cuatro chicos no se han percatado ni siquiera del vientecillo que estuvo soplando ya que han estado bien resguardados.

Al parecer, así como está por cesar del todo la lluvia, la tardeada de películas está por finalizar.

Los créditos ya llevan varios minutos pasando por la pantalla y nadie se ha movido de su asiento ni ha dicho alguna palabra. Nadie ha dicho nada sobre ver otra película o hacer alguna otra actividad.

El té que han estado bebiendo quizás los ha relajado más de la cuenta.

\- No recuerdo cuándo – dice Seiya de repente – fue la última vez que estuvimos tan a gusto. - el té de eucalipto con miel y limón ha contrarrestado los primeros síntomas del resfriado.

\- Tienes razón. – dice Shiryu.

\- Hasta podríamos dormir aquí. – dice Hyoga.

\- Mjm. – responden Seiya, Shiryu y Shun (o sea, que les parece buena idea, e Hyoga apaga la pantalla).

No dicen ninguna otra palabra para poder escuchar el bello sonido de las ultimas gotitas de lluvia, y…

\- Creo que recuerdo… – dice Seiya (se nota que está mejor porque no pudo quedarse callado mucho tiempo) – ¿Recuerdan esa vez que pasamos toda la noche en el sótano? -

\- Sí. – dice Hyoga.

\- Puedo recordarlo. – dice Shiryu.

\- Claro. – dice Shun.

Todos permanecen con una actitud muy tranquila aunque el recuerdo no es del todo grato.

\- Tatsumi - continúa Seiya - nos encerró en el sótano toda una noche. –

\- Creyó – continúa Hyoga – que nosotros habíamos mojado la cama la noche anterior, por eso nos castigó. –

\- Pero no fue difícil – continúa Shiryu – descubrir que se había tratado de una broma… -

\- Echando agua – continúa Seiya - en las camas mientras dormíamos. –

-… y quién pudo haberla perpetrado. –

\- No. – dicen los otros en coro.

\- Y pasamos – continúa Seiya – toda la noche en el frío sótano. –

\- Sí. – confirman los otros.

\- En eso días – continúa Hyoga – todavía no nos conocíamos bien. –

\- Fue debido a eso – continúa Shiryu – que cada quien estaba en una esquina diferente. –

\- Muriendo de frío. – continúa Seiya.

\- Pero mi hermano. – continúa Shun – tuvo la idea de estar juntos. -

\- Pero – continúa Shiryu – dudamos en acercamos a ustedes. –

\- Pero - continúa Hyoga – nos convenció con un amable "vengan o voy por ustedes". –

\- Sí. – dicen los otros en coro.

\- Y ya no morimos de frío. – culmina Seiya.

No desean pensar sobre si ese ha sido un buen final o no para ese recuerdo; se acomodan para pasar la noche en el sofá…

\- Pero no hemos cenado. – ...hasta que dice Seiya de repente; se levanta y va a la cocina.

El ambiente tranquilo se ha perdido de la misma manera que cuando llegas a la parada del autobús y ves que está estacionado el autobús, te das prisa por alcanzarlo, y el autobús te espera y te dices que tienes mucha suerte porque el siguiente autobús va a demorar, y cuando estás por subir al autobús, el autobús se va.

\- Yo no – dice Shiryu irguiéndose un poco para hablarle a Seiya intentando que regrese – tengo tanta hambre. –

\- Yo tampoco. – Hyoga sólo gira la cabeza.

\- Será algo ligero. – dice Seiya.

\- Pero tú no sabes cocinar. – le dice Shiryu a punto de ponerse de pie.

\- Será algo fácil. – responde Seiya desapareciendo dentro de la cocina.

\- ¡¿Y qué es "fácil"?! – Shiryu le grita porque le preocupa que pueda hacer alguna barbaridad.

\- ¡Sándwiches! -

Shiryu, pensado que es algo fácil de preparar, ocupa su lugar y voltea hacia los otros dos.

\- Espero que sepa lo que hace. –

\- Puede hacerlos. – dice Shun bien envueltito entre sus frazadas – Algo ligero nos hará bien. - sonríe, lo que no pasa desapercibido para sus amigos.

\- Esperaremos entonces. – Shiryu acepta sólo porque Shun está animado, y se sienta de lleno en el sofá cubriéndose de nuevo.

Hyoga y Shun también se acomodan a la espera de la comida, aunque Hyoga, sin necesidad de voltear a ver a Shun, se da cuenta que el ánimo de él ha cambiado en ese instante. Debió ser por recordar a su hermano.

\- Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello… -

Seiya se da prisa por preparar la "cena".

\- Shun debe estar triste porque se me ocurrió hablar de su hermano, - Seiya se siente culpable – pero la comida lo va a reanimar. - dice esto con esperanza de que así sea y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - Comer siempre me hace feliz… aah… - recuerda algo - ¿Pero qué beberemos? - se asoma rápido al refrigerador – Mmmm… - no piensa mucho en la primera opción- Leche caliente. –

Toma el cartón de leche, cierra el refrigerador, deja el cartón de leche sobre la mesa y va a la alacena a buscar un recipiente.

\- Tengo que pensar en otro plan… pero primero necesito algo en qué calentar la leche. – abre el estante de arriba; está un poco alto, pero alcanza y abre la puerta - Sabía que estaban aquí. – se alegra de haber encontrado los recipientes en el primer intento; hay recipientes de diferentes tamaños – Uno mediado puede… -

Seiya calla de repente y sus ojos brillan. Se le ha ocurrido una idea para "ya sabes qué" ;)

Pasan los minutos y la cena aún no está lista, pero lo más inquietante, es que en la cocina hay silencio.

\- Ya se tardó. – dice Hyoga.

\- Un poco. – dice Shiryu - ¡Seiya! ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

\- ¡Todo está bajo control! –

\- Dice que tiene todo bajo control. –

\- Eso dice. – Hyoga lo duda.

\- Iré a ayudarle. – Shun se pone de pie.

\- Espera Shun. – le dice Hyoga pero no puede detener al siempre servicial de su amigo.

\- Sólo le ayudaré a traer la comida. – y se va a la cocina ignorando las protestas de sus dos amigos sobre que Seiya quizás no acepte su ayuda porque quiere demostrar que es capaz de hacer algo diferente a lanzarse de cabeza contra el enemigo.

Al entrar, Shun se encuentra con que Seiya ya hecho una buena pila de sándwiches (no sin que haya algo de los ingredientes desparramados aquí y allá).

\- Shun, casi termino, - dice Seiya al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shun; está preparando un último sándwich – Sólo hace falta calentar la leche. ¿Podrías sacar un recipiente de ese estante? – señala con la cabeza el estante.

Shun le hace caso; sabe que el estante que señala Seiya es el correcto y va hacia ese estante.

\- "Y en cuanto lo abra" – piensa Seiya mirando que Shun está por abrir la puerta del estante – "van a caerle encima todas las cacerolas que pude meter dentro y que van a golpearle la cabeza, claro que sólo hay un individuo que puede evitarlo, y tiene que aparecerse si no quiere que…" –

\- Está atorada. –

Las divagaciones de Seiya son interrumpidas por Shun.

\- ¿Qué dices? -

\- La puerta está atorada. – Shun no puede abrir el estante porque la puerta está atorada.

\- Te ayudo. - Seiya reacciona rápidamente; deja el sándwich y va deprisa con Shun – "Abro la puertita, me hago a un lado, y todas las cacerolas le caerán en la cabeza." – no se da cuenta que en su cara se tuerce una sonrisota de victoria.

\- Voy a ver – Hyoga se levanta de su lugar dejando a un lado las mantas – qué tanto hace Seiya. –

\- Mientras no esté planeando provocar un accidente en la cocina. -

\- No creo que sea tan menso como para intentar… -

\- ¡AH! –

Un grito alerta a los dos. Corren a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Shiryu pregunta alarmado.

Ve a Seiya tirado en el suelo.

\- Seiya resbaló. – explica Shun.

Shiryu entra a la cocina seguido de Hyoga.

\- No me extraña. – Shiryu observa que la cocina no está tan limpia y que Seiya piso algo de mayonesa.

\- ¡Mi carita! –

Shun ayuda a Seiya a sentarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? -

Seiya cayó de cara contra el piso; su frente y nariz están de un color rojo debido al golpe.

\- ¡Me duele mi carita! –

Shiryu se acerca a Seiya teniendo que fijarse en dónde pisa. Hyoga va por el trapeador.

\- Si fueras más cuidado, – Shiryu se acuclilla al lado de Seiya – no salpicarías mayonesa por doquier y no resbalarías. –

\- ¡Me duele! –

Hyoga limpia lo que hay salpicado en el piso mientras Shiryu ayuda a Seiya a ponerse de pie.

\- Fue un feo golpe. - dice Shiryu sintiendo compasión por su amigo - Habrá que aplicarte… -

Pero Seiya está enojado y se zafa del agarre de Shiryu.

\- ¡Yo iba a ayudar a Shun a abrir la puerta…! – se acerca al estante, toma la perilla – ¡…para sacar una cacerola…! – y abre la puerta - ¡…que yo iba a usar para…! –

¡TRASH!

¡TRASH!

¡TRASH!

y

¡TRASH!

\- ¡AAYYY! -

Muchas cacerolas le caen en la cabezota a Seiya.

Los otros consiguen hacerse a un lado antes de que alguna olla también los golpee, y no se acercan hasta que cae la última.

¡TRASH!

Quedan boquiabiertos, tanto por el reguero de cacerolas como por la pérdida de Seiya.

Seiya yace en el piso, viendo estrellitas que giran alrededor de su cabeza.

\- Aaaahhhh… -

Pasada la sorpresa, Shiryu y Hyoga se miran.

Saben exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado.

Tienen que poner un remedio a esta locura.

\- 69 -

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	5. Caminata matutina

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

Está amaneciendo.

Los primeros rayos del sol se extienden perezosamente, lo que ocasiona que sea una mañana muy fresca, incluso hay una delicada neblina asentada, cubriendo la Mansión Kido y las decenas de hectáreas de bosque que la rodean.

Sin embargo, la frescura matutina no es pretexto para abandonar la cama y comenzar con los pendientes de este nuevo día. De hecho, levantarse a esa hora no ha sido problema para ciertos chicos.

Los cuatro chicos de Bronce se fueron a la cama relativamente temprano. Después de una cena ligera, sándwiches y leche tibia, decidieron que lo mejor era que descansaran en sus respectivas habitaciones, sobre todo por Seiya y los chipotes de su cabeza (consecuencia de las ollas que le cayeron encima), así él podría dormir bien, a diferencia si todos se quedaban en el sofá con la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese lastimarlo a él y a sus chipotes.

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga ya se han levantado dispuestos a afrontar a una hora más temprano que a la que acostumbran comenzar sus actividades. No se han abrigado mucho; un suéter es toda la protección contra el frío.

\- ¡Hace frío! – se queja Seiya abrazándose a sí mismo; su aliento se condensa.

\- Sí, – le confirma Shiryu – pero es la hora adecuada en la que debemos apurarnos. –

\- Piensa que – le dice Hyoga – es por el bien de Shun. –

\- Es por el bien de Shun. – Seiya repite esas palabras - Es por el bien de Shun… -

Resulta que, tras asegurarse, anoche, que Shun ya se había ido a su habitación, Hyoga les dijo a Shiryu y Seiya que los vería temprano por la mañana. Irían al bosque.

Sin haber recibido alguna explicación detallada, aceptaron sin vacilar.

Los tres van caminando por un sendero que se abre paso a través de la densidad del bosque. Es un sendero apenas reconocible ya que es una parte del bosque que no es muy frecuentada.

El reducido grupo no parece muy entusiasmado por caminar entre la naturaleza. Las serias expresiones en sus rostros los delata, aunque, indudablemente no se debe al frío ni la hora; sus actitudes tan frías como el ambiente es por un dilema cuya "bola de nieve" fue lanzada cuesta abajo por la mano de Seiya, y la bola de nieve se ha hecho más grande, conforme va rodando.

A diferencia de los otros dos, Hyoga lleva una larga cuerda que está enrollada, la lleva en su hombre; también lleva una navaja en uno de sus bolsillos.

Los tres amigos, en su procesión silenciosa, continúan caminado por el sendero. A veces van en línea recta, pero de repente tienen que dar una vuelta en "U", luego continúan derecho, pero después deben ir a la izquierda, caminan algunos metros y de nueva cuenta dar otro giro pero ahora hacia la derecha.

Es un camino bastante sinuoso.

\- ¿Cuánto más tenemos que caminar? – pregunta Seiya.

\- Yo creo – dice Shiryu - que está bien por aquí. ¿Qué opinas, Hyoga? -

Hyoga mira a los alrededores.

\- Aquí está bien. –

Los tres se detienen.

\- El camino - explica Hyoga – continúa recto por varios metros. – con su brazo derecho hace una seña que indica una línea recta (los otros miran en esa dirección: ese tramo del sendero tiene varios metros de línea recta antes de la siguiente curva); avanza otro poco, mirando los árboles, sin apartarse del camino; parece que busca algo.

Shiryu hace lo mismo.

Seiya sólo los sigue.

Él repasa en su mente la conversación que tuvieron apenas dejaron la Mansión.

Es una atrocidad la que están por cometer, pero es por el bien de su amigo.

\- Creo – dice Seiya, después de medio minuto de sólo observar, con un tono de inseguridad en su voz – que esto es muy extremo. –

Hyoga se detiene a examinar una rama.

\- Es flexible, – toma la rama y la dobla un poco – tiene buena altura, – la rama está a la altura de sus ojos – y es lo suficientemente larga. –

La rama proviene de un árbol que está junto al camino; la rama está en un sentido perpendicular respecto al sendero; éste es algo angosto, así que la rama, al doblarla y posicionarla verticalmente al sendero, por su longitud, puede decirse que su extremo atraviesa la angostura del sendero.

\- Y – Shiryu se acerca a Hyoga para puntualizar algo – visualizando la trayectoria del efecto látigo, no chocaría contra alguna otra rama; no tendría obstáculo para que aseste el golpe. –

Las decenas de ramas de los otros árboles que flanquean cada lado del sendero, están a una altura mayor a la que ha sido elegida para cometer la atrocidad.

Hyoga ahora flexiona la rama hasta un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y enseguida la regresa a la posición en la que estaba.

\- Parece que no. Se puede hacer una pequeña prueba. – Hyoga vuelve a doblar la rama – Apártate Shiryu – Shiryu retrocede varios metros; Hyoga se sale del camino y continúa doblando la rama pero no al grado de romperla – ¡Allá va! – da el grito de advertencia y suelta la rama.

¡ZUUUUIIIZ!

La rama hace un movimiento curvo muy rápido y casi imperceptible, cual látigo.

Cualquiera que estuviese caminando o trotando por ese sendero justo en ese momento, la rama le golpearía de lleno en el rostro, dejándole una marca muy fea, incluso, tal vez, le rompería la nariz.

La rama ha regresado a su posición original.

\- Creo que este plan es peligroso. – dice Seiya algo preocupado.

Pero su comentario es ignorado.

Shiryu e Hyoga se reúnen cerca de la rama; la observan por un instante.

\- La dirección del golpe de la rama – observa Shiryu mirando la rama – se dirigió levemente hacia arriba. – ahora vuelve su vista hacia Hyoga - Con la apropiada tensión, conseguiremos darle el rumbo correcto. –

\- Es lo que estaba pensando. – dice Hyoga mirando a Shiryu.

Shiryu asiente porque sus mentes están sincronizando un plan perfecto.

\- Hay que comenzar. – Hyoga apremia - Shun pronto pasará trotando por aquí. –

Hyoga vuelve a tomar la rama mientras le entrega la cuerda a Shiryu, y comienzan a discutir sobre en qué parte de la rama deben amarrar la cuerda, qué árbol es el idóneo para pasar la cuerda y a qué altura, con cuánta tensión deben tirar de la cuerda, dónde van a esconderse a la espera de Shun y cuál será el momento oportuno para cortar la cuerda y que la rama lo golpee a él.

Mientras tanto, Seiya permanece callado.

\- Oigan. – dice finalmente, algo enérgico – De verdad, esto me parece peligroso. –

Shiryu e Hyoga voltean al escuchar la protesta (estaban eligiendo el arbusto tras el cual van a esconderse), se miran, y es Hyoga quien se aproxima a Seiya.

\- Seiya, - Hyoga posa su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él, hablándole en un tono optimista – a Shun no le ocurrirá nada. Confiamos en Ikki. –

Seiya recuerda el motivo por el cual Hyoga les había pedido verlos muy temprano: porque tenía un plan para exponer la vida de Shun en un peligro muy serio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir que el plan es demasiado peligroso, Seiya percibe que la confianza de Hyoga es tan grande como la misma confianza que tiene el hermano menor en su hermano mayor.

\- Él jamás – Hyoga prosigue – va a romper su promesa de hermano mayor. Absolutamente nada en el mundo puede impedir que Ikki cumpla su promesa. -

Esas palabras remueven otro recuerdo de Seiya, pero es más distante: su hermana prometiéndole que lo protegería a él; esto provoca en él un sentimiento de envidia, pero, la mirada de confianza desbordante de Hyoga, le ayuda a centrarse en el propósito de estar en medio del bosque a las seis de la mañana, con frío y hambre: Shun sufrirá un accidente durante su recorrido matinal puesto que una rama le partirá la cara en dos.

\- Confiamos en Ikki. – repite Seiya con una sonrisa.

\- Por otro lado, – dice Hyoga ahora de manera burlona – eres tú en quien no podemos confiar. –

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – esa revelación le sorprende mucho al aludido.

\- Porque no has hecho bien las cosas. Tus planes de ayer fallaron rotundamente, incluso te lastimaste, y si Shiryu y yo no te ayudamos, vas a resultar gravemente herido, hasta puedes matarte. –

\- Eh… - le toma unos segundos hallar una excusa… una respuesta adecuada - No es culpa mía que Shun sea muy abusado. -

Hyoga sólo le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, le da unas palmaditas en el brazo y regresa con Shiryu.

Seiya se da cuenta que sí necesita ayuda, y se une a sus amigos.

En pocos minutos arman el plan para provocan un accidente en el que Shun sufra un "accidente", claro, siempre y cuando se presente oportunamente el rescatista.

El plan es que la rama que va a golpear a la víctima está tensada con una cuerda; la cuerda está deslizada entre la vegetación de tal forma que no sea visible a simple vista, y el extremo opuesto está amarrado a un arbusto detrás del cual se ocultan los perpetradores.

Y ahí están, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya agazapados en un arbusto, esperando a escuchar pasos.

Paf

Paf

Paf

\- _Alguien se acerca. –_ Hyoga está vigilando y dice en voz baja alertando a los otros – _Oculten sus cosmos. -_

Es lo que hacen todos para que, sea quien sea que esté aproximándose, no se dé cuenta que está siendo observado.

\- _Seiya, –_ le habla Shiryu – _toma._ – le entrega una daga.

\- _¿Para qué es?_ – la recibe.

\- _Para que cortes la cuerda. –_

 _\- ¿Cuál cuerda? -_

\- _La cuerda que va soltar la rama que va a golpear a Shun en la cara. –_

\- _… -_ se queda pensando, hasta un instante después se da cuenta de lo que le está pidiendo su amigo que haga - _¡No! ¡Yo no p…!_

\- _Tú_ \- Shiryu habla con seriedad - _comenzaste esto. Tú debes terminarlo. -_

\- "¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" – Seiya pasa saliva al comprender que sus amigos están dispuestos a ir más allá de lo que él hubiese estado dispuesto, pero no hay marcha atrás.

Hyoga va a darle la señal a Seiya del momento idóneo para que corte la cuerda.

Paf

Paf

Paf…

Se escucha un trote constante, y en instantes, Hyoga logra distinguir que es…

\- _Es Shun. -_

Todos se tensan puesto que jamás habían llegado a imaginar que algún día iban a cometer un crimen de tal magnitud.

\- _Seiya, prepárate._ – Hyoga le presiona.

Seiya acerca la navaja a la cuerda.

Shiryu cierra los ojos y hace "changuitos" pidiendo a los Dioses que todo resulte como lo han planeado (y no es por falta de confianza en Ikki, es mero refuerzo).

Shun va trotando por el sinuoso sendero, y entonces, debe ir por una curva; pareciera que desaparece dentro del denso bosque, o así parece ser desde el puesto de vigilancia, ya que a los pocos minutos, reaparece nueva trotando, avanza varios metros, y de nueva cuenta desaparece entre el follaje; va y viene en varias curvas.

Hyoga se ve obligado a voltear para otro lado porque está mareándose debido a que tiene el estómago vacío, pero sólo se puede dar ese "break" por unos segundos porque debe continuar vigilando y dar la señal en el preciso momento, o todo el plan se arruinará.

Y el momento preciso es cuando Shun llega al tramo del sendero en el cual no hay desviaciones ni desapariciones ni curvas, es decir, es un tramo bastante recto, y la víctima no tiene modo alguno de perderse de vista.

\- _¡Seiya! –_

Seiya reacciona al instante y presiona el filo de la daga sobre la cuerda y presiona…

\- _Mmj_ –

… y presiona…

\- _Mmj_ –

… y presiona…

\- _Mmj_ –

y… sigue haciendo presión…

- _¡Mmm!_ –

y nomás la navaja no corta la cuerda.

- _¡Mmmm!_ –

\- _¡Seiya!_ – Hyoga se abruma por la tardanza en la ejecución del plan - _¿Qué haces? ¡Shun va a pasar de largo!_ -

Paf

Paf

Paf…

\- _¡La navaja no tiene filo!_ -

\- _¿Qué?_ – Hyoga y Shiryu (que deja de hacer "changuitos") voltean a ver a qué se refiere Seiya.

Y mientras Seiya intenta cortar la cuerda y sus amigos le apuran para que la corte cuanto antes…

Paf

Paf

Paf…

Shun continúa trotando y trotando siguiendo el sendero hasta perderse de vista entre los frondosos árboles.

\- ¿Eh? – expresa Hyoga al darse cuenta que ya no se escuchan los pasos; se asoma – Se fue. – la víctima no se le ve por ninguna parte, así que se yergue para comprobar que ha huido; se aparta del arbusto y echa a andar.

\- ¿Se fue? – Shiryu escucha esas palabras y también se yergue y sigue a Hyoga.

\- ¡Ah! – Seiya finalmente desiste, se pone de pie y va tras los otros dos.

Hyoga y Shiryu miran el sendero.

Ya no hay nadie que lo esté recorriendo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta Hyoga a nadie en particular, entonces regresa con Seiya, avanza algunos metros y se topa con un Seiya disgustado.

\- Toma. – le devuelve la navaja – No sirve. – y se cruza de brazos cómo esperando una explicación convincente.

Hyoga recibe la navaja y la examina.

\- Es raro. Según yo, sí tiene filo. –

Hyoga se acerca a las ramas que ocultan la cuerda tensada, las aparta y posa ligeramente el lado filoso de la navaja sobre la cuerda, y la navaja corta la cuerda y la rama a la que ésta fue atada es liberada…

¡ZUIIIZ!

¡TRAS!

En un parpadeo, la rama doblada es liberada y golpea de lleno a Seiya en la nuca tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Ah! -

Al no haber previsto que algo así pudiese suceder, Hyoga y Shiryu sólo se quedan mirando pasmados a Seiya tumbado de narices contra el suelo.

\- 69 -

Creo que he visto demasiado Dragon Ball por aquello de "ocultar sus cosmos" =P El único que recuerdo que no era posible sentir su cosmo era Mime de Benetnasch.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	6. Sólo una vez

.

¡FELIZ AÑO MIS LECTORES!

8D

Bueno sí,

es algo tarde para el feliz año nuevo, pero de todas formas espero que en estas fiestas se la hayan pasado de lo lindo con sus seres queridos.

Y ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y he regresado al trabajo.

Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es no demorar con las actualizaciones, pero creo que ya comencé mal =)

.

 **Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

\- 69 -

 **¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

 **v 3.0**

Shun ha estado trotando durante un poco más de una hora, y ya está de vuelta.

Al estar acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, no ha disminuido el paso con el que inició su recorrido.

Ahora se está adentrando al inmenso jardín de la Mansión Kido.

Shun respira muy profundamente para ahogarse con el delicioso aroma que las plantas despiden en esa fresca mañana

La neblina se ha dispersado, y los primeros rayos del sol se extienden a sus anchas. Tenues destellos brotan por todo el jardín gracias a la leve humedad que ha dejado la neblina.

Ante el delicado y bello espectáculo, Shun disminuye el trote, para poder disfrutarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa emerge de los delgados labios del chico, incluso en su mirada también surge un pequeño destello de alegría.

Mira el bello jardín, volteando en todas direcciones, apenas dándose cuenta por dónde va; entonces decide caminar para poder observar mejor el jardín, pero al estar observando las hermosas flores y los frondosos árboles, los recuerdos de su infancia surgen en su mente, como un girasol que ha sentido los primeros rayos matinales, y comienza a erguirse buscando su calidez.

Su hermano, sus amigos y él, por esa parte del jardín, cerca de una estatua de mármol, jugaban a las "traes", porque la estatua la usaban de "base".

Más allá, jugaban con barquitos, que eran simples hojas de algún arbusto; las hojas las arrojaban en la fuente, e imaginaban que sus barcos viajan alrededor del mundo.

O bajo ese frondoso abedul, les encantaba recostarse bajo su fresca sombra durante los días más calurosos del verano.

Sí. A pesar de haber sufrido muchos maltratos en ese mismo lugar, Shun sólo se concentra en recordar los buenos recuerdos.

Continúa caminando.

Prácticamente, hacia cualquier parte que voltea, encuentra que se le revela un recuerdo feliz.

Incluso con esa distracción que le asalta prácticamente en cada rincón, consigue llegar por la puerta de atrás de la Mansión.

Sólo que, dentro de la Mansión no es la excepción.

Aunque dentro, más que recordar algún juego, recuerda dos o tres travesuras, como aquella, en la que había entrado una lagartija, y si Tatsumi la encontraba, la mataría, pero gracias a que Shiryu la encontró primero, la atraparon y, tan rápido como pudieron, corrieron hacia la puerta más cercana para salir y dejarla en el jardín, pero no se dieron cuenta que Tatsumi andaba cerca, y sabía que ellos actuaban muy sospechosamente…

Shun ríe por lo bajo, porque el desenlace de esa travesura fue muy gracioso, aunque a decir verdad, él estaba algo nervioso por lo que pudiera pasarle a la lagartija y a ellos.

No termina el recuerdo, porque al llegar a las escaleras que conducen al nivel superior, tiene otro feliz recuerdo.

Era el cumpleaños de Saori, y él había pensado que podrían hacerle un pastel, pero entrar en la cocina para hacer un pastel de cumpleaños, sencillamente significaba una muerte segura.

Mientras recuerda lo sucedido, porque a pesar que arriesgaron sus vidas, consiguieron hacer un pastel de cumpleaños…

\- O lo más parecido a un pastel. – dice Shun con una sonrisa mientras sube por las escaleras.

Pero se detiene al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Le parece curioso que sus amigos ya se hayan levantado, si todavía es temprano.

\- Quizás sea que ahora sí vayan al centro comercial, aprovechando que será un día soleado. -

Continúa subiendo las escaleras mientras piensa en darse una ducha rápida para bajar y desayunar con ellos, incluso piensa en acompañarlos.

En unos instantes ya está en la ducha, refrescándose con agua ligeramente tibia, aprovechando, además, para pensar muy animadamente en que podría comprar algún obsequio para sus amigos, e incluso para el gruñon de Tatsumi.

Sonríe porque ahora Seiya se da el lujo de decirle "gruñon" a Tatsumi estando frente a Tatsumi.

Ahora los cuatro están juntos y siguen forjando nuevos y felices recuerdos, recuerdos que hasta bien pudieran ser ridículos, como esa vez que salieron a dar una vuelta, y una chica muy linda se acercó a Hyoga para pedirle que les tomara una foto a sus amigas y a ella, e Hyoga… no supo cómo, pero con tal de no quedar mal con la chica, entre ellos tres casi destrozan el aparato por averiguar cómo sacar una foto.

O esa primera vez que fueron al centro comercial ante la insistencia de Saori para que se distrajeran, y terminaron perdiéndose en la inmensa ciudad.

Sí, incluso ahora tiene buenos recuerdos de sus amigos y él… excepto con su hermano mayor.

El agua tibia que cae sobre su cuerpo es incapaz de evitar que una frialdad oscura estruje de nueva cuenta el corazón de Shun.

Él piensa en su hermano mayor siendo ya un joven, y todo recuerdo que viene a su mente es ese terrible primer encuentro tras largos años de distanciamiento.

Piensa en su hermano mayor, y sólo puede recordar que sus amigos estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de él.

Piensa en Ikki, y en el rostro de él no se asoma ni una pequeña sonrisa.

Shun tiene muchos recuerdos de su hermano cuando era un niño, y recuerda que Ikki sonreía, pero ahora… Ikki ya no sonríe, ya no.

Ese es el dolor que tortura el corazón de Shun.

Si pudiera verle sonreír una vez, sólo una vez.

\- 69 -

.

Y pues, me retrase de nuevo. Es que estuve buscando trabajo y… lo encontré 8D

Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es tener equilibrio entre el trabajo y mis aficiones como lo son dibujar y escribir.

Espero no demorar demasiado con las próximas actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
